Woman Within
by Eleven Eleven
Summary: A dangerous job, a secret identity. Brooke leads a life that no one knows about. (updated)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: YAY!!! OK, I have been on a high for more than a week and basically scared many close relatives and friends with my hyperactivity and antics, and now, I am finally coming down. It does not feel good. My mind is slowly deteriorating...maybe it's because I'm going back to school extremely soon. I don't mind. Then I get another chance to be hyper! Does everyone know why I'm hyper? Because IN A HEARTBEAT is airing in Australia and has been doing so for months, only silly little Cherry Girl didn't know!!! *stops jumping up and down as dark looks are shot her way* I was actually quite mad at Disney because they misinformed me, but I won't bore you with this senseless crap. If you want the full story, read the author's note at the end. For now, read this. (Not beta read.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognise from the TV show, In A Heartbeat. Anything else is mine.  
Woman Within  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2.49am Melbourne, Australia  
  
A black booted foot stepped out into the waiting area of the almost deserted airport.  
  
The worn, cream-colored plastic chairs served as temporary beds for the few passengers, waiting for their flights, and two lone attendants sat behind the counter, chatting softly. The billboard flashed above, signalling an upcoming flight.  
  
The man smiled. It had almost been too easy. There had been no trouble redeeming the information from Whelan, who put up a mild struggle but co- operated in the end for fear of his life. Or more accurately, the loss of his life.  
  
It had been like taking candy from a baby. Whelan was in over his head with just about everything, so blackmailing hadn't been hard. A wider smile spread over his face as Ross gripped the briefcase in his hand, to absently reassure himself that it was still there. Yep, it was all in his hand. And now, he was ready to head back home, file his report and fall asleep for a few hundred years.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind, his job was demanding. But he thrived on the thrill it gave him, the danger that was always present and the pride of pulling off any mission. Ross walked towards the telephone booths, intent on calling his boss, letting him know that everything was fine and he was on the way home with the vital material.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out several coins, squinting at the numbers, his mind not yet used to the foreign currency. The silver money slipped from between his fingers and went tumbling to the floor. Cursing slightly, Ross chased after the change, following a particular coin, which rolled straight towards a dim little passage that led to the restrooms.  
  
Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, a black high-heeled foot stepped out and deliberately stomped upon the wheeling coin, the resounding stamp echoing off the walls. Before he could even fully comprehend what was happening, something hard and definitely heavy was hitting his head, the sickening blows reverberating upon his skull, etching them in his almost unconscious mind. As blackness began to descend around him, he was faintly aware of the briefcase falling from his loose grip, hitting the floor with a loud thump, as he slowly let go of reality...  
"Jason hit me!"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to."  
  
"She wrecked my game!"  
  
"I didn't do it! I didn't, I didn't!"  
  
"OK, OK! You didn't."  
  
"She did! And she stole my cars!"  
  
"Stole?"  
  
"She did!"  
  
Brooke scooped up the supposed 'thief' and whisked the little girl off to one of the secluded corners of the large playroom and sat her down.  
  
"Skye, you're on another two minute timeout, OK?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Brooke hurried back to the small boy sitting amongst a pile of tiny matchbox cars, and lifted him with practiced ease. Heading for another part of the room, after making sure it was the furthest away from the "thief's" area, she deposited him in a corner also.  
  
"So are you, Jason. Two minutes. Not a word from both of you."  
  
Heaving a sigh she retreated to the small office, where a large window allowed her to keep an eye on her charges. Sinking into her desk chair, she buried her head in her hands and glanced vaguely at the papers scattered across the table. A photo frame caught her eye and she gazed at the picture, the years of yesterday rushing back to her in that one moment.  
  
It had been taken at Val's high school graduation, and her older sister was wearing the traditional cap and gown, alongside Tyler and Hank. Caitie too, was donned up in the gear, having pushed aside her usual views of conforming to social standards in honour of the day. Jamie, the remaining squad member, was dressed in typical attire, his ever-present black leather jacket slung over his 'Make It Stop' tee shirt. He still had one more year of high school ahead of him. And then there was herself, grinning at the camera, in her arms a rather unfortunate looking dog by the name of Jasper.  
  
Alex had taken the picture, right before the ceremony and it was lucky he had. It had been the last time they were all together. Celebrations and parties had separated the group for the rest of the day, and then summer vacation rolled in, with Hank's departure for Massachusetts, where he had been accepted to Harvard. There had been no time for a get-together, as Brooke had hoped for, before they started on their own paths, and the summer had passed entirely too quickly.  
  
Years went by and Brooke too, graduated, and it was at her graduation party that the group had reunited for the first time. That was the day Brooke had been proposed to.  
A soft knocking sounded on the open office door and Brooke shook herself out of her reverie. Looking up, she sighted Lana Porter, a nurse at the Kingsport General Hospital, where both she and Brooke worked.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Hi. Did I interrupt?"  
  
"No. I was just reminiscing." Brooke stood up and made her way into the playroom, Lana following her.  
  
"Remembering the good old times, huh?"  
  
Jason turned from his corner at the sound of his mother's voice.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hi, honey." Lana wrapped her arms around the boy. "I missed you. What are you doing in the corner?"  
  
Jason didn't answer, looking up guiltily at Brooke instead.  
  
"He was on a timeout. His first for today, so I was pretty pleased with that."  
  
Lana sighed and gestured to the remaining child, sitting diligently with a pout on her face, in the opposite corner.  
  
"A fight with Skye, again? Jason, honey, how many times have I told you? You don't fight with anybody."  
  
"She stole my c-"  
  
"I did not!" The previously silent girl turned around.  
  
"OK, let's not go there again." Brooke hurried over to comfort the accused, while Lana hastily picked up her son, heading towards the office.  
  
"I'll just sign him out."  
  
"Thanks. You know where the book is."  
  
"OK, and I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Brooke. Have a good night."  
  
"You too, Lana."  
  
Brooke glanced at her watch. Six-thirty. It was time to pack up here anyway. Skye's father was due to pick her up any moment. Hoisting the child onto her hip, she quickly cleared the few toys off the floor and switched off the light. Closing the playroom door behind her, she gathered her belongings from the office and a few papers from the stack on the desk. Finally finished, she walked briskly out, firmly shutting and locking the office door.  
  
Bright lights greeted her as she stepped into the main hallway. The hospital's ground floor was still busy, the night staff starting to arrive. Brooke walked to the receptionist's desk, which was her post during the day, and sat Skye on a chair. Turning her back on the little girl, she filed the papers into a cabinet.  
  
"Your dad should be here any minute now," Brooke murmured, turning to the chair, only to find it vacant. "Skye? Skye!"  
  
A deep chuckle reached her ears and she spun around, the swiftness of the spin dizzying her. Skye was safely in her father's arms, her laughter now mingling with his, as Brooke clutched her head.  
  
"Jamie, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," Jamie replied, sounding anything but apologetic. "I couldn't resist this little one, though. How was she today?"  
  
"Let's see, she lost her cookie privileges yet again, and had a total of three timeouts because of indifferences with a fellow playmate, but apart from that, she was an angel, like always."  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lost your cookie privileges and three timeouts? All in one day?"  
  
The three-year-old shrugged, her father's winning smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't, which is why Aunt Brooke is going to overlook it when it comes to report writing time, right?" Jamie turned to her with the same smile and Brooke almost laughed at the picture the pair made. Skye's large hazel eyes, inherited from her mother, narrowed slightly as she spied a cookie jar stationed on the desk.  
  
"At playgroup, we don't give out report cards, Mr. Waite, but if you insist..." Brooke grinned, following Skye's gaze. Reaching for the jar, she retrieved two and handed them to her favourite charge.  
  
"I thought you said she lost her cookie privileges."  
  
"That was in playgroup, where she was one of my charges. Now that she's in your care, I can spoil her."  
  
"What? You don't spoil her during the day?"  
  
"That would be unfair to the other children, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Jamie laughed again and shifted his daughter to his other hip, reaching for a pen as Brooke pushed the playgroup sign-out book towards him.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"Busy. Two of my patients had a relapse minutes before their discharge. It made things extremely chaotic."  
  
"Who would've thought? Jamie Waite as a doctor?" Brooke teased.  
  
"Yeah well, I live to surprise, " Jamie quipped. "Listen, I better get going if I plan to make it home in time for dinner." He closed the book and helped Skye into her jacket.  
  
"Caitie's parents are coming."  
  
"Ah, the parentals."  
  
"Yep. So, we'll be off. Thanks Brooke, we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tell Caitie I said hi."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Brooke stroked Skye's hair affectionately.  
  
"Bye, Skye."  
  
The child waved one of her cookies back in return.  
  
Brooke watched the pair walk off until she could no longer see them before turning back to the desk. Sandy, the night receptionist, walked up and Brooke exchanged a quick greeting, before signing herself out of the record book. Walking into the car park, she switched on her cell phone and noticed a message from Val. Knowing she should call her older sister back, she instead threw the phone onto the passenger seat of her car and opted to drive home in silence.  
Brooke stumbled into her apartment, fatigue finally taking its toll. Slumping into a chair, she summoned up enough energy to reach over and turn on the lamp. The soft glow bathed her, and she allowed herself to relax, leaning her head back, her legs on the coffee table. All twenty-four years of her seemed insignificant in that instant, and all she wanted to do was just sit there and sleep the night away. The phone rang, jolting Brooke from her semi-slumber.  
  
"No," she groaned. "Go away..."  
  
The phone rang incessantly, its annoying shrill tone eventually wrenching the young woman from her chair.  
  
"Hello?" she growled.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? You never answer the phone like that!"  
  
Brooke sighed as she recognised Gary's voice.  
  
"Yeah well, that's the way people answer their phones. It's normal!"  
  
"And maybe you forgot that you're not just any other person, Brooke. Never say hello when you pick up the phone. You wait for the other person to speak first. It's one of the first rules when working under-"  
  
"You know, someone could be tapping this call right this second."  
  
Gary fell silent, and Brooke smirked slightly.  
  
"Yeah right," he muttered darkly after a moment's pause. "You know that no one can tap any calls because we adjusted your phone-"  
  
"And it still got you all worked up. Loosen up, Gary!"  
  
"Hey, do you understand the significance of this? You can't loosen up, OK? It is our duty to remain alert and guarded at all times, and frankly, it's worrying that you can't even remember that golden rule! You answered the phone with a 'hello' for crying out loud!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't call me at home then! I have a life outside my job, you know?"  
  
"Brooke, I didn't call to fight."  
  
"Really? You're doing a pretty good job of it."  
  
"Brooke, listen!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Look, do you remember how Ross went to Australia? To get back that information from Whelan?"  
  
"How could I forget? It's only been our major project for six months! What about it?"  
  
"Well, the material's gone again.and so is Ross."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was supposed to be back tonight. He should have been back at least two hours ago."  
  
"Well, maybe his plane was delayed or something."  
  
"He would've called. Besides, the plane left as scheduled."  
  
"That's crazy! So, where's Ross?"  
  
"Steve checked with the airline. Ross never boarded that plane."  
  
"Oh my God..." Brooke sank down onto the chair again, her stomach sinking slowly, but surely.  
  
"Steve suspects foul play, as usual," Gary continued.  
  
"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions," Brooke tried to think logically, even though the worst-case scenarios were starting to play out in her mind. "Maybe he got held back in Australia for a perfectly normal reason."  
  
"I don't know. We're waiting for anything at the moment from a call to a ransom note. Just, keep your eyes and ears open tonight, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, this is really putting me at ease!" Brooke ran a hand feverishly through her hair, fidgeting with the strands.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say something was gonna happen to you."  
  
"Well, then why do I have to be on guard tonight?"  
  
"You have to be on guard at all times, Brooke! Didn't I bring this up before? Maybe that's why you should be extra careful, seeing as you have a tendency to lose your head and forget the basics all the time!"  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Gary partially regretted his words.  
  
"Look, we're just telling you so you know what's going on, OK? So you can be prepared for the worst, should the worst happen, but as far as I know, nothing is going to happen. At least not tonight."  
  
The dial tone rang in Brooke's ears. She placed the phone in her lap and bent over, burying her face into her hands, tears of exhaustion, fear and loneliness already streaking her cheeks.  
Author's Note # 2: Don't ask about this story. I can't explain. All I have to say is, I think the movie Kindergarten Cop influenced me somehow, even though I haven't seen it in six years. It's not a particular favourite movie of mine, but somehow, this story just sprang out of nowhere and I realized, it may be a little bit similar. So, I didn't plagiarise from the film. It probably influenced me subconsciously.  
  
Author's Note # 3: I decided to do a Brooke story, but I really couldn't resist adding in some J/C. Sorry, if you're sick of it. Besides, it's not really J/C, it just kinda relates to J/C. Btw, I mentioned Jasper in here, the stray dog from the episode Hero. I don't know what happened to it, so I guess it's safe to write about it, right? Unless someone tells me it died in an episode that I don't remember. I'm pretty sure Jasper doesn't appear in any other episodes, but tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Author's Note # 4: I know I owe you stories. I'm sorry. I was extremely lazy during my holidays. Please forgive me. Here is a list of my stories to finish:  
  
A Different View  
  
Nobody's Child  
  
College Days  
  
Woman Within  
  
Would you be so kind as to mention the ones you would most like me to finish in your review, so that if it becomes necessary, I can remove a story from the net, so I won't have to work on it. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note # 5: Disney Channel Australia misled me! And I'm mad! But happy all the same. See, when I first watched the show, it was early this year. And they stopped airing it soon after. So I checked TV guides continuously, hoping that it would come back on air. About two months ago, I lost hope. Then, during my three-week spring holiday, my cousin told me In A Heartbeat was airing on Disney again, and I went ballistic! Because...(here comes the crunch!) they had been listing it as Heartbeat, not In A Heartbeat, but Heartbeat, which confused me, because I thought it was the English drama show, Heartbeat. There were countless times I checked the guides and saw Heartbeat listed, and dismissed it! Argh! I finally came to my senses to realise that Heartbeat wouldn't air on Disney anyway! So, In A Heartbeat has been airing for months and months and I only caught a few episodes, and with my luck, they'll probably take it off air soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. In A Heartbeat has currently stopped airing here. Damn. For some unknown reason, I keep writing In A Heatbeat by mistake! Heatbeat! And I also just wrote, Heatbeast! In A Heatbeast premieres tonight on the Looney Channel! Stay tuned for details!  
  
Disclaimer- Same as previous chapter.  
  
I'd like to thank Montana, for beta reading this chapter, and every other chapter I ever put up!  
Chapter 2  
  
11pm Kingsport, United States of America  
  
Brooke's eyes, now tear-free, gazed unblinkingly, and unseeingly out the window of her apartment. The view was not one worth much praise nor admiration. The scraggly tops of trees could be seen before the inky night sky filled up the majority of the window, casting an ominous gloom over all.  
  
Her thoughts ran in hurried trains, racing through her mind, tripping over themselves in their haste, and consequently, making no sense whatsoever to their owner. She took a deep breath and an image of herself five years ago came to her head. Closing her eyes, she watched herself, almost like a movie, playing out in her memory.  
Flashback.  
  
2007  
  
Steve clapped his hand on the young woman's back, and smiled broadly at the newest agent.  
  
"Welcome to the rat race!"  
  
The beefy man broke into jovial laughter as a look of bewilderment flitted past the girl's face.  
  
"We're all glad to have you join us, Brooke. We're sure you'll make an excellent member of our team."  
  
Brooke relaxed slightly as one by one, her new co-workers came up, shaking her hand and murmuring greetings. She was met with an abundance of names and faces, which she promptly forgot within five minutes. However, she noticed that a particular guy, who didn't look much older than her, stayed firmly at his desk, his arms folded across his chest in a resolute way. Brooke looked around the spacious office, and it suddenly dawned on her that she was the only female in the room.  
  
"Knight?" Steve beckoned to the guy, who seemed to be purposely ignoring his boss' calls. "Knight! Come here!"  
  
The guy finally stood up, eyeing Brooke steadily, and lazily made his way towards them. Brooke eyed him back, her gaze unfailing.  
  
Steve gave the young man an intense glare, sending him some sort of telepathic message that Brooke couldn't comprehend. Knight, as he had been called, understood all too well, offering his hand to her, a forced half- smile pressed to his lips.  
  
"Gary Knight."  
  
Brooke shook his hand lightly and was surprised to find his grip amazingly firm.  
  
"Brooke Lanier."  
  
Steve beamed at the pair as they dropped hands and continued to outstare each other, both silently willing the other to blink.  
  
"Well, Knight, you're in charge of Lanier until she gets the hang of things around here. Just give her a quick orientation. We don't want to overwhelm her on the first day, do we?"  
  
Brooke feigned a slight smile out of politeness.  
  
"OK then, I'll leave you to it." With another chuckle, the broad man strode away, leaving the pair to stare after him.  
  
'...you're in charge of Lanier...'  
  
She didn't like the idea of someone else being in charge of her. Especially someone like Gary Knight. She'd barely met him just seconds ago, and already, she despised him.  
  
"So," Gary turned to the scowling blonde beside him. "Shall we start with a tour?"  
  
Without waiting for an actual answer, he walked off at a brisk pace, leaving Brooke to follow unwillingly.  
  
End flashback.  
Brooke rubbed her eyes. Somewhere during her trip down memory lane, she had dozed off. She stretched slightly, wondering why she had fallen asleep in her armchair. Hazy, disjointed parts of the past and present intermingled in her train of thought, and she knew there was no use in trying to figure out anything. And so, yawning, she took herself to bed. Slumping down onto the mattress, she allowed the darkness behind her eyelids to draw her into a deeper state of slumber, too tired to even care that her shoes were still on.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Outside, down amongst the shadows of the night, a dark figure scanned the several windows of the tall apartment block. Spotting the specific window he was searching for, he reared back and released the object in his hand. His aim was perfect, the smashing of glass breaking through the silence in the most unnerving way. Satisfied, he ran off, fleeing into the darkness.  
  
The young blonde sat upright on her bed, the smash ringing in her ears. Slightly confused, her disoriented mind only caused her more confusion, and she struggled to untangle herself from the bedclothes. Stumbling into the living area of her apartment, she switched on the light, revealing a clichéd sight before her eyes.  
  
Her window was smashed, a fist-sized hole gaping at her. Fairly large fragments of glass scattered the ground, while a fine coating of smaller particles lay on the ledge. Among the chaos, there laid a lump of sorts, covered with a piece of paper. Brooke stepped forward gingerly, not quite believing her eyes just yet, reaching for the mysterious package.  
  
The paper uncovered a heavy, ordinary, everyday rock, and Brooke placed it back down, focusing on the paper. Her eyes widened as she read the contents, and she quickly read it again. This had to be some sick joke. She was dreaming or something. She resisted the urge to pinch herself and instead looked towards the window again. Whoever had sent this hurtling through, might still be outside...  
  
Brooke quickly switched off the light, her breathing rapid and ragged. Her fear-filled gaze fell on the paper, the threatening words illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
'We know who you are, and now, we know where to find you. You are not safe.'  
  
Brooke sank onto the ground, out of view from the window, and pulled her legs to her chest slowly, as if afraid any sudden or loud movements would result in something dire. Taking a deep breath, she mentally pulled herself together as best she could, and reached for the phone, still resting on the armchair.  
  
Across town, Gary Knight sat at his desk, typing madly on his laptop computer, all the while speaking into the phone, which was wedged between his ear and shoulder.  
  
"Well, it seems it was only you and Matthews...No, it doesn't mean anything! Not much, anyway...Maybe they picked two random numbers, and you were just unlucky. Brooke, calm down!...OK, we've already carried this out with Bill...No, his incident came in about an hour before yours...Listen to me. You have to leave that place. Go stay somewhere else, preferably not in a hotel...No, I'm being serious...not with your sister, either. It's too risky...How about with a friend?...It's only temporary!...Jamie and Caitie? Who are they?...OK, that's good. You're gonna have to give me their details later, but for now, we're sending a car over. Don't open your door until you hear the code being given. We'll transport you to the White's house- what?...Waites? OK, Waite!...No, you'll be fine. Just pack, and be ready...I'll speak to you later. Keep your cell on at all times...Oh, and we're disabling your apartment phone line, and we're also removing your lease on the place."  
  
Gary hung up and sighed, pushing his fingers through his short mop of brown hair. He allowed himself to reflect on the situation Brooke was in for a few minutes. He was worried for her, even though he had tried not to let any of this convey over the phone conversation earlier. She was hysterical and panicked enough without him pushing her over the edge. They lived dangerous lives because of their jobs, there was no doubt about that. But this was the first time Brooke had been involved in what could turn out to be a life-threatening case. And it scared him.  
  
Brooke was his co-worker, the annoying blonde bane of his life, the smart, witty young woman who never backed down if she could help it. Being the only woman on the team, Brooke had proved herself time and time again of being as able and as competent as any of her co-workers. Over the years of working alongside her, Gary had learnt to tolerate her sharp quips, her single-mindedness and her extremely stubborn streak. He had even built up some sense of respect for her, after learning that she had never willingly chosen to enter the profession, and yet summoned up a cheerful smile to wear to work almost everyday. At times, he had also glimpsed the real person behind all the layers that made up her 'outside' personality.  
  
Of course, he was only worried for the young woman because she was being targeted. He'd be worried for any fellow agent who was being targeted by some unknown menace. It wasn't like he particularly liked Brooke Lanier or anything...Gary shook his head and buried himself back into his work.  
  
Brooke rang the doorbell hesitantly. She'd never been made to feel unwelcome at this house. But then again, she'd never paid a visit at the crack of dawn. Faintly, from behind the door, a set of footsteps was shuffling closer and closer. The wooden barrier swung upon slightly, revealing tousled hair, sleepy eyes and a yawn.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Hi, Jamie. Can I come in?"  
  
The young man didn't seem to register this request and continued to stand where he was. Brooke looked nervously over her shoulder towards the silent street, half expecting something to happen, although she wasn't sure what.  
  
"Is something wrong, Brooke?"  
  
Brooke exhaled and edged ever closer to the door.  
  
"If you let me in, I might tell you."  
  
Jamie seemed to understand this statement better, and he opened the door allowing Brooke to step into his house. Taking off her sunglasses, she turned to the dark-haired man behind her, deciding that the less she said, the better, although in his state, she was pretty sure that she could have told Jamie she was an undercover Martian sent to kidnap his wife and child, and he wouldn't have batted an eyelid. Jamie's gaze was currently fixated on something just above Brooke's head. Either that, or he was having trouble focusing on Brooke herself.  
  
"Jamie, listen. I need a place to stay for a couple of days. I'm willing to pay rent."  
  
Her tactic of short and simple worked, and the doctor simply nodded and turned to go back upstairs. And then again, maybe his actions were working on autopilot or something. Brooke sank down onto the couch exhausted once again and within minutes, had fallen into a light sleep.  
  
A/N. OK, as well as Kindergarten Cop, I have been watching waaaaayyy too much 24, Miss Congeniality and other assorted spy/secret agent type movies and TV shows, using the lame excuse that I need to research for my fanfiction, but really, am just bumming around being lazy, when I could be doing more valuable things with my time. Like actually writing the fanfiction, for starters! I have been really lazy, lately! Do not follow my example peoples!  
  
Hey, people, be on the look out for a new series I'm working on with MM and rainshower. (inquire for more details) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I am so tired. I had a looooooooong day today. And yet, I still stayed up, writing this entire chapter. I didn't intend to. I just type and type and type and type and type and keep on typing, and then suddenly, I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, we all know I own nothing.  
  
We also know that MM is my saviour, and edits everything I write. Thank- you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
6.15am. Kingsport, United States of America  
  
Caitie shivered in the early morning cold, pulling the blankets to her chin in an effort to remain warm. When this proved to do next to nothing, she turned over and snuggled closer to her husband, resting her head at his chest. The warmth emanating from the sleeping man gradually washed over her, and as she listened to his heart steadily beating away, she was lulled back into sleep. She sensed Jamie moving, his arms encircling her, pulling her even closer, and felt a light kiss pressed to her forehead before she felt no more...  
  
* * *  
  
Brooke awoke with a jump. A golden light was slowly filling the room, the brightness of it hurting her eyes. Where was she? And what had woken her? The room she was lying in was familiar, as were the people in the pictures hanging on the wall. Brooke sat up. Of course. She was at Jamie's house. And would apparently remain here until further notice. Shaking her head, she stood up slowly, her limbs aching from being cramped in an uncomfortable position. Checking her watch, she realized it was a bit early to be expecting coffee. She had a feeling neither Jamie nor Caitie were morning people.  
  
Shuffling in the direction of the kitchen, her blue eyes blinked as they were assaulted with the sun's full glare, compliments of the kitchen's east window. Reaching for a cup, she spied the coffee machine she had given Caitie two Christmases ago, and begun half-heartedly searching for coffee beans. It was then that she heard the footsteps, accompanied by a funny squeaky sound. The same sound that had awoken her. The sort of sound that comes when a person is trying walk quietly in rubber-soled shoes, on a hard surface. The footsteps were faint, but were getting closer. Brooke's head went blank as she tried to keep her breathing steady. All of sudden, Ryan's image came to mind, as Brooke pictured him lying still and silent, blood oozing from a wound...then Gary's face warning her, his voice mute, but his expression evident...and then-  
  
"Hi," came a small voice from behind her.  
  
Brooke dropped the cup and let out a strangled scream, before whirling around. Skye's face, previously upturned with a smile, crumpled as she let out a sob. Brooke gasped in surprise and relief, and then moaned as she realized she'd probably woken Skye's parents. Darting forward, she picked up the small child and hurriedly tried to stop her cries before they got louder.  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't cry," Brooke murmured absently, looking nervously towards the staircase. "Shh, shh."  
  
Stroking the child's hair, she carried Skye to the living room, via the adjoining door, so as to avoid going past the hallway and making more noise. Skye's tears vanished almost as quickly as they had appeared, as she pounced on the remote control with delight. Clicking the TV on with ease, the little girl was soon firmly ensconced within some cartoon program. Brooke, feeling slightly better, made her way back to the kitchen, carefully sidestepping the fragments of china that used to be a coffee cup.  
  
* * *  
  
Caitie's eyelids sprang open as she heard the crash, followed by a scream. The scream was unfamiliar, telling her straight away it was not her husband, nor her daughter. Besides, Jamie was lying beside her and Skye was...?  
  
Caitie sat up and was about to move when a child's sob reached her ears. If she wasn't mistaken, that was indeed Skye. What had happened? Panicked, Caitie leapt out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on, not caring that the cord was trailing on the floor.  
  
"Jamie!"  
  
Her husband slept on, deaf to her call.  
  
"Jamie! Wake up!"  
  
Jamie opened one eye sleepily, muttering incoherently.  
  
"Someone is downstairs with Skye! I just heard her cry!"  
  
Without waiting for a reaction of any sort, Caitie whipped out of the bedroom, her gown flying out behind her like a cape. Fear started to bubble inside of her, as she descended the stairs. Rounding into the hallway, she heard a voice, whispering and shushing.  
  
Spying Jamie's golf club leaning by the front door, a present from a work colleague, she snatched it up in trembling hands and crept to the kitchen door. Not a soul was present, as Caitie peered in, and all that met her gaze was a shattered china mug.  
  
'My favorite one,' she thought bitterly, before the TV sounded in the next room. Someone was evidently in the living room. Leaving the kitchen, she prowled back through the hallway and neared the living room. All was quiet save the TV. In one quick rush, she burst into the room, brandishing the golf club in front of her, before stopping short.  
  
Her daughter was sitting on the couch, alone, watching TV. Skye giggled at the sight of her mother. Caitie lowered the club and sighed in relief. Making her way over to the couch, Caitie noticed a figure moving about in the kitchen. Her pulse starting to quicken again, she motioned for her daughter to be quiet, as she edged towards the adjoining door. Gripping the golf club, she took a deep breath and repeating her earlier actions, burst through the door.  
  
A young woman was emptying the china pieces into the bin. Caitie screamed in surprise.  
  
Brooke turned and screamed, backing away from the wild haired woman wearing a dressing gown and waving a golf club.  
  
Jamie bolted down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Caitie, I forgot to tell you! Brooke's here!"  
  
A/N. Weird, weird chapter, I know. So don't go telling me that in your review because I already know! I think I should go to sleep. There seems to be a lot of sleeping in this story, so I should do the same. Goodnight. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Just watched the episode Power To The Pathetic, which was taped for me, and discovered that the tape ends straight after Tyler wakes at school, mumbling that he wants more cookies, and then upturns the table and crashes into the wall behind him, causing complete and utter chaos. Um...anyone care to tell me what happens after that?  
  
Disclaimer- Skye's mine, so's Gary.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
7.30am Kingsport, United States of America  
  
Caitie handed Brooke a fresh cup of coffee, and as Brooke took a sip, she felt her whole body starting to wake up. Ah...the wonders of caffeine.  
  
"...wretched men...so stupid...I'm gonna kill him..." Caitie muttered darkly under her breath as she stomped around the kitchen, fixing breakfast.  
  
Brooke watched from a safe distance, wondering if she could amend the situation. After the whole screaming episode, Jamie had disappeared back to bed, unaware of the fact that his wife was on the verge of murder, and he was the victim.  
  
"I'm sorry, Caitie," Brooke spoke up timidly. "I shouldn't have come."  
  
The petite woman stopped and looked up.  
  
"What? Oh, no, it's not your fault. You're welcome here, Brooke. It's just my incompetent husband!" Caitie growled. "Just wait until I get my hands on him!"  
  
"But you still love him, right?" Brooke grinned. In her years of knowing the couple, she was always aware of the 'glue' that held the two former rebels together, through thick and thin.  
  
Caitie slumped into the chair opposite Brooke and cupped her hands around her own mug of coffee, before smiling.  
  
"Yeah," she answered softly. "I do."  
  
The blonde glanced at the bin, where pieces of the smashed cup were visible, and winced.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the cup. I'll replace it."  
  
"Don't worry," Caitie gestured with her hand, as if waving away the suggestion. "It was old anyway. So, tell me, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well...I kind of, need a place to stay."  
  
"You...ran out of money and forgot to pay rent, and consequently got kicked out of your apartment?" Caitie half-heartedly joked, when the young woman didn't supply anything more.  
  
"No, nothing like that," Brooke replied quickly. "I've moved out of the apartment."  
  
The older woman sensed that Brooke didn't want to say much more and decided to leave it at that.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want to," Caitie reassured her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you want some breakfast? I made bacon and eggs."  
  
"But, you don't eat bacon," Brooke said, confused.  
  
"Yeah, I don't. But Jamie does. And he succeeded in tainting Skye, and now she's a fully-fledged carnivore," Caitie rolled her eyes, walking to the stove.  
  
As if summoned by her name, the little girl walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Brooke, she broke into a dimpled smile and trotted forward, having already forgotten about the previous incident. Pulling herself into Brooke's lap, she proceeded to tell the 24-year-old of the recent happenings on The Power Puff Girls, of which Brooke listened to with a trained ear. Years of working with children had provided her with a knack of paying attention to their often long and well, pointless rants.  
  
Sitting in the sunny kitchen, with Skye on her lap and Caitie bustling to and fro serving breakfast, Brooke couldn't help but feel as if 'danger' were an unknown word in her language. Safe and secure, she pulled Skye closer to her, feeling the comforting warmth of the child, and allowed herself to relax and enjoy the morning.  
  
"...and then Buttercup, she had to fly in and rescue them," Skye chattered on, unaware of the smile Brooke was giving Caitie over the top of her head.  
  
Caitie watched the two, and shook her head, laughing. Funny how she'd always thought Val, her best friend, would be the one in Brooke's current position, as the recurring 'Aunt' to her daughter. While she was 'Aunty Val' to some extent, living in Colorado proved to be the problem in trying to keep in touch. They were too far apart for frequent visits, and her job made it hard for the former cheerleader to devote much time to phone-calls. And so, it was usually only at Christmas and on her birthdays, that Skye noted the mysterious 'Aunty Val', often absent in person and symbolized by gifts and parcels.  
  
"Do you want some egg? Or bacon?" Brooke offered the food from her plate to the little girl, who promptly shook her head and reached for a slice of toast instead.  
  
Balancing on Brooke's lap, the child leaned precariously across the table and reached for the table knife, before Brooke intervened. Swiftly removing the knife from reach, Brooke buttered the slice of toast and handed it back to the eager little hands.  
  
"Thank-you," Skye mumbled, a bite of toast in her mouth. Sliding off Brooke's knees, she tottered out of the kitchen and moments later, both Caitie and Brooke could hear her ascending the stairs.  
  
"You're so natural with kids," Caitie remarked, sitting down again. "You picked the right job."  
  
Brooke smiled, knowing that Caitie was referring to her playgroup position at the hospital. Her other job was far from connected with children, and while Steve's son, Kyle, did come in at times, it was for work and not play. Besides, you could hardly classify a nineteen-year-old as a kid.  
  
"You'd be a great mother someday, you know," Caitie commented gently.  
  
The absence of a relationship in Brooke's life had often dominated the few phone conversations between Caitie and Val, and although Val wouldn't admit it, Caitie knew she was worried about her little sister.  
  
"I'd like to be," Brooke replied simply.  
  
Caitie opened her mouth, as if about to say something else, but was beaten by the phone. Walking to the bench, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Jamie?!"  
  
Brooke watched as Caitie made a face and prepared to put the phone down. Evidently, her husband had reached the call first from the upstairs extension.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you when you come downstairs, James!"  
  
Jamie said something in return, and his wife rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Waite!"  
  
Replacing the phone, Caitie grinned and reached for the coffee pot.  
  
"More?" she offered, refilling Brooke's cup anyway.  
  
"Brooke?!" Jamie's voice called from above them. "It's for you!"  
  
Brooke looked confusedly at Caitie. Who else knew she was here? Caitie shrugged and handed her the phone, before slipping out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Brooke heard the click that meant Jamie had hung up from upstairs.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Gary? What are you doing?! Why didn't you call on my cell?!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because it's not turned on."  
  
Brooke cringed in embarrassment, remembering that she had indeed turned off her phone after arriving at the house.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, after the humiliating silence.  
  
"I specifically told you at least three times to leave it on at all times!"  
  
"I was afraid that if you rang, it'd wake the whole house!"  
  
"So, instead, you decide to make us contact you through a line that may be tapped. That's real smart, Brooke. By the way, who exactly are you staying with? They sound like a bunch of unstable lunatics."  
  
The phase of humiliation disappeared as a sense of annoyance crept into Brooke's system. The tone of his voice was so...condescending.  
  
"They were just joking around, Gary!"  
  
"You know, I think a hotel would've been a better option. I mean, the guy who picked up the phone, he didn't even question how it was that I knew you were there!"  
  
"Why is it that you called?! Because I really don't feel like talking to you right now!" Brooke spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"We need you down here. We're sending a car over in thirty minutes."  
  
"But, I'm working this morning! At the hospital!"  
  
"Call in sick."  
  
"I can't just call in sick!" Brooke protested. "It'll be the third time this month that I've done that, and I haven't even been sick yet! They'll fire me!"  
  
"Well then, you'd better make sure you don't lose this job either" came the cold reply, before Gary hung up.  
  
Brooke stared at the phone stunned. Had there been a hint of a threat in that last comment from her obnoxious co-worker?! She could feel herself starting to tense up, and physically tried to shake the feeling off.  
  
'Keep calm, breathe in, breathe out,' she intoned in her head, sucking in air through her mouth.  
  
A scream of childish laughter broke through the silence and Brooke turned around. Jamie walked into the kitchen, with Skye tucked under his arm.  
  
"Morning," Jamie grinned, setting down his daughter, who made a beeline for Brooke.  
  
"Morning," Skye echoed, hugging Brooke's knees.  
  
Jamie laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
  
Brooke gazed dazedly at Jamie before realising he was addressing her.  
  
"Oh! Um...no one," she replied in what she hoped was an offhand manner, as Skye let go of her and bounced her way back to her father.  
  
"No one?" Jamie raised an eyebrow. "So, how did 'no one' know that you were here?"  
  
"Uh...," Brooke felt her face burning up with embarrassment and searched frantically in her mind for a feasible explanation. "He drove me here this morning."  
  
Jamie looked at her carefully and Brooke felt as if he could see right through her stupid lie, but it was too late to amend anything now. However, the dark-haired man merely shrugged and said nothing more of the matter.  
  
Footsteps clattered on the staircase, and Caitie bustled into the kitchen, dressed and ready for work.  
  
"Hey, I just got called in at the restaurant, so I have to be off," she said, picking up Skye and kissing the little girl's forehead. "Brooke, would you be able to take Skye with you to the playgroup this morning?"  
  
Brooke winced. She felt so bad about doing this.  
  
"Actually, I'm not going to the hospital today." The blonde lowered her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were scheduled for the morning shift," Jamie's brow furrowed.  
  
"Yeah, I was," Brooke quickly replied, her mind thinking furiously. She'd never been any good at lying. "But, I can't, um, because, something came up and I have to, sort a few things out."  
  
Caitie blinked and turned to her husband.  
  
"Well, you can take Skye with you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, except, who's gonna take care of her there? The playgroup starts at nine. I start at eight-thirty."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this...my apartment, there's paperwork, the whole thing's a mess..." Brooke faltered off, realising the Waites probably weren't interested in her rambling. 'Damnit!' she thought to herself. 'Damn Gary and the rest of them!'  
  
"Brooke, who's filling in for you at the playgroup this morning?" Jamie's voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Um...I'm not sure." Seeing as she hadn't even notified the hospital that she wouldn't be coming in, they didn't yet know that they'd need someone to fill in for her today!  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Jamie cleared his throat.  
  
"Have you called in yet? To tell them?"  
  
Brooke shook her head, keeping her gaze on the ground, and wishing fervently that the floor would open, and she'd somehow be able to slip down the crack and disappear for a hundred years or so.  
  
Caitie headed for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Sandra? How are you? Good. No, I was just wondering if we could ask a favour?..."  
  
Brooke half-heartedly listened to the conversation between Caitie and her older sister, feeling lower than she'd ever felt before. Lying to the Waites had been horrible, and she was sure they hadn't bought any of it. Which just made things even more terrible. She wished she could've told them the truth, but that would've been out of the question. It was times like these that she wished she had never encountered Gary Knight, or Steve Hannigan, or anyone else associated with the damn Central Intelligence Agency!  
  
"It's all set."  
  
Brooke looked up as Caitie set down the phone and picked up her daughter instead.  
  
"Skye, I'm gonna take you over to Aunt Sandra's OK? And she'll take you to playgroup today."  
  
Jamie swallowed the last of his coffee and washed his cup, while Caitie reached for Skye's parka, helping her to zip it up.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Brooke spoke up timidly.  
  
Both Jamie and Caitie turned confused eyes on Brooke.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Jamie questioned her.  
  
"Don't be," Caitie said at the same time, before glancing at her husband and grinning. "Everything's taken care of."  
  
Brooke stared at the family getting ready to go about their day, and decided she had no part in this anymore.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll be leaving now."  
  
"We'll see you later," Caitie smiled.  
  
"Skye," Jamie turned to the three-year-old. "Do you wanna say goodbye to Aunty Brooke?"  
  
Skye toddled forward stiffly, her body slightly restricted by the puffy parka her mother had zipped her into, and smiled up at Brooke from beneath her hood.  
  
"Bye Brooke!"  
  
"Aunty Brooke," chided Caitie softly.  
  
Brooke leant down and hugged the tiny dumpy figure, trying to reach Skye through the unbelievably puffy parka.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, OK?" she promised the little girl, who nodded.  
  
Straightening, the 24-year-old gave a general wave and moved off to the living room, where she collected her bag and phone, having dumped them on the couch that morning. Cringing with every step, she hastened out of the house and closed the front door, relieved that Jamie and Caitie hadn't questioned her too much. With a sigh, she turned on her cell, and stepped cautiously off the porch; a white car sat parked a short distance from the house. Her cell rang exactly three times, confirming her thoughts, and she started towards the vehicle.  
  
Back inside the house, Caitie stared at the door where Brooke had just departed.  
  
"Do you think," she began, addressing her husband. "Do you think there's something going on with Brooke?"  
  
Jamie shrugged, his mind already on his busy schedule and the early morning traffic that would be waiting for him.  
  
A/N. Does school currently suck for anyone else, or is it just me? :( Thanks to MM for beta reading. 


End file.
